The Untitled Story
by Shanehxx
Summary: Amu hates her job. But can one morning at work change her life? Rated T, in case. This story will have chara's, starting chapter 2\ AMUTO!
1. Beginnings

**The Untitled Story**

**OMG!** WOO! Shannon has come out of hiding. Sorry to all who have read 'Forbidden', my Eragon fic…I will no be continuing it, since the new book came out and all.

I didn't actually disappear…I was lurking, under my anonymous name (not so anonymous anymore) 'Rika-chan', leaving all my retarded comments on stories I liked.

This is my first Shugo Chara fic…which I may change the name of, I just couldn't think of a name. I am really bad at coming up with names…orite. Just letting you know that I have changed the ages a bit. Amu is 14, Ikuto is 17, You can probably do the rest of the math. DISCLAIMER!

Ikuto: Shannon does not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters, only this story.

WOO! HERE WE GO!

Also…I have just watched Advent Children on Friday night…and it is bloody awesome…so excuse my hyperness. YAZOO IS COOL! Vincent would be…if he didn't have those pointy shoes. Apart from that he is awesome.

---

The young woman with bubblegum pink hair sighed. Her amber eyes seemed dull and tired. She trudged down the footpath, her feet dragging. Loathing the day that was to come. She hated her job. She worked at a local café – which was pretty much open the whole day. They sky was just beginning to lighten.

"Who in their right mind goes to a bloody café this bloody early in the bloody morning!" she yelled to the sky.

She hated everything about the 'Boardwalk Café'. It was situated next to a pond and ducks flew into the café all the time and pooped everywhere. She was the one who had to clean it up, _and_ it smelt bad. Secondly, her boss was incredibly rude and never gave her any time off. All but two workers had quit. The remaining: Her, and the chef. He was good at making food, but he was, somewhat, intimidating. Probably the reason why he hadn't quit was because the boss was scared of him; she treated him so much better. To top it all off, there was rude customers who always complained and bothered her. The male ones, leering at her in her maid uniform. How she hated it.

"Hey, Amu-chi!" Came an excited voice from behind her, as well as some quickly incoming footsteps.

"Oh, Yaya. What are you doing out so early?" Amu asked.

Yaya had short red-brown hair, tied up in pig-tails with two large red bows. All part of her 'baby-act'.

"Oh…" Yaya mumbled, taking a moment to think. "Oh yeah, that's right! I was buying some milk for Tsubasa-chan. He woke up early and demands it." She giggled.

"I see…"

"So, are you off to work?" Yaya enquired.

"Ah, ye-" Amu started to say, but was cut off by Yaya as she began to jog away.

"Got to go, Amu-chi! Have fun at work!" She shouted.

It always amazed Amu how Yaya could have so much energy in the morning.

---

"Girl! Take this to table four! Quickly now, Hop-to." Amu's boss shouted.

Marlene was practically rich, owning shops and restaurants all across the area. She had a reason the be a bit touchy, having been just divorced from her husband. She was a tad on the overweight side, and not the youngest thing around…to say the least. Amu stomped her way over to the kitchen window and picked up the steaming cappuccino that was on the counter, next to it a ticket saying which table it was to go to and the price. She served it to a smartly dressed business woman wearing glasses, not a hair out of place. She was talking to someone on her phone, arranging an appointment or something. The woman didn't look up.

_No thankyou, no acknowledgment from her whatsoever. I must be that insignificant in her life. _Amu thought bitterly.

Amu rolled her eyes and scanned the café in search of something to do.

"Excuse me, miss. I'd like to order now." Rumbled a deep voice from behind her.

Amu spun around, her hair flicking out from the motion, then pulled out her check book without looking at the customer once.

"What will it be?" She asked coldly.

"Fish" The man answered simply.

Amu lifted her head slightly at the strange request and was dumbfounded when she saw the most stunning man she had ever seen. Probably around seventeen years old, three years older than her, she supposed. He had midnight blue hair which seemed to shimmer in the light and the same shade of deep blue eyes. He had a stubborn jaw and porcelain skin, which his black attire accented.

'Absolutely gorgeous' was how Amu summed him up.

"I'm sorry, sir. We don't serve that at breakfast. You'll have to order something else." Amu told him meekly.

He looked at Amu, regarding what she had said. He made a humming noise in his throat, as if trying to make up his mind. Then, he smirked.

"Oh, I see. Then, on second thought…I'll have you. To go."

---

There you have it people. Tell me your thoughts. What should happen next? Tell me! I honestly don't know! (:

Does anyone think that in Advent Children Kadaj is kinda scary…not like *scream* scary…more like slightly mental…he is still cool, but yeah.

Back to the subject…WHO LIKED IT?!?!

Ikuto: ME!!!!!!!!!

Amu: Perverted Cat

Ikuto: I'm Hurt

Black Star: ENCORE!

Me: Read and review!

(:


	2. Hearts, Spades, Clovers and Cats

Helloooo!

How is everyone? Does anyone ever read Author Note's…because if no-one does I don't want to waste my time…I could be writing my story!

So sorry that I have not updated in 5 days…I might do stuff weekly, because of school and such. So I reckon Sunday's are the day I will update. Maybe…If I get time I might update during the week.

Thankyou everyone for the reviews! I appreciate all of them! Take it away Soul!

Soul: Do I have to do it? It is so uncool. Fine. Shannon does not own Shugo Chara or its characters.

Black Star: Hey! I wanted to do that! BECAUSE I AM BIG! I WILL SURPASS GOD!

Me: Sorry for the very irrelevant Soul Eater-ness. It is my reminder to myself that I have to keep on watching it. EPISODE 17! Chyeah!

---

Amu's face flared up like a tomato as she stuttered incoherent words to the stunning man.

"Amu! Hurry Up!" Marlene could be heard from the kitchen.

"Amu, eh?" The man sounded as if he was trying out the name.

"What made you think that was my name?" Amu asked, putting on her 'cool and spicy' act.

The man stood up and took one long stride towards Amu. Looking down at her he asked,

"It isn't?"

"No…" Amu mumbled.

Not hearing her, he then said: "We'll just pretend it is, then. Oh look at the time; it seems that I have to be somewhere. I will see you later, _Amu_."

He had whispered her name as a feathery breath which sent shivers down her spine. He then turned and began to stroll away at a leisurely pace.

"Wait!" Amu shouted, earning a few glances from other customers.

The man turned slightly, so that Amu could see his profile. "Hm?"

"Who are you?" Amu asked.

He smirked.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

Even the name was appealing. Ikuto dug his hands in his pockets and there was a little ring of a bell as he opened the door and walked away.

Amu's face was still tinted with a blush as she watched him leave. He head was in a spin, it felt like she was running out of oxygen. Why did he have so much of an effect on her? It was like he was the sun, and she was a flower moving towards his light. Feeling dizzy still, she turned around to continue with her work, only to walk straight into a chair and trip over. She landed on her hands and knees, her underwear showing. A whistle was heard from a man eating a muffin. Oh! How she hated this job!

---

_Later…_

---

Amu sighed. It had been a long day. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened, except for the incident that morning. As she trekked down the road she stared at the clouds, turned pink from the sunset.

"Amu-chan? Is there something wrong? You've been acting strange all day."

Amu looked down from the sky, her gaze now towards her blue chara. She had blue eyes and blue hair, which was covered by the baby blue puffy hat adorned on her head. On the hat was a blue clip in the shape of a spade. On her feet were black boots with white bows on them. She wore blue shorts and white long sleeved shirt, which had a collar and cuffs on the sleeves, over that, was a black vest. Slung over her shoulder was a baby blue bag. She was the most artistic and straight-forward of her chara's.

"Yeah! Ever since we woke up! What happened, Amu-chan?" This one was her pink chara.

The small girl had pink hair tied neatly in a side pony with matching pink eyes. She wore a pink visor with a red heart clip, and pink trainers, with pink socks. Around her neck was a hot pink bandana, which went over a pink dress with pleats and flares. In her hands were pink pompoms, which were dotted with pink hearts. She was more sporty and hyper.

"I agree. Did something happen with work?" Piped in her green chara.

Her last chara had blonde hair with a green tinge and emerald green eyes. A frilly white maid's hat, attached to it was a green clip in the shape of a clover, kept her hair in place. Under a lacy white apron was an emerald green dress. It had cap sleeves and was intricately patterned at the hem. On her feet were green shoes with straps which tied around her leg. In her hand was an egg beater. He green chara was very motherly and loved to cook and clean.

"Miki, Ran, Suu." She addressed each of them in the order they had spoken, "I am okay, just tired from work is all." She flashed them a smile.

"Okay, Amu-chan." The three cheered simultaneously.

"Thanks for caring."

---

"Yoru, what do you think of her?" Ikuto asked his chara. He and Yoru had been observing Amu and her chara's from the cover of some trees.

Yoru had a messy thatch of blue-grey hair and amber eyes. He wore all black and had a silver cross across the front of his shirt. He had black, knee length shorts and a black, sliver studded belt. On his hands and feet were paws and poking through his hair were two furry ears of the same shade as his hair. He also had a tail. Ikuto's cat chara had an overall punk look.

"Eh, she doesn't really interest me, but go for it, I guess…" Yoru replied.

"It's not that I like her…she just looks fun to toy with."

Yoru nodded his head, but the whole time never took his eyes off Miki. A small blushed was streaked across his face.

Ikuto glanced at Yoru, knowing what he was thinking.

"Let's go, Yoru"

Yoru followed quietly behind Ikuto, only once glancing longingly back at Amu's blue chara.

---

Well, there you have it. I know much didn't happen in this chapter, apart from introducing the chara's. It's a start, neh?

What did you all think…? Tell me if you bored and give me your ideas that could spice it up! The guardians will be introduced next chapter!

Death the Kid: Heh…three chara's. A very uneven number. PRIME!

Me: *Sweat Drops* Do you own a mirror? Look at your hair man! THREE!

Death the Kid: *Goes into his corner of gloom*

Liz: I like your stripes! Don't be sad!

Patty: *Laughs maniacally* Review!

(:


	3. The Guardians

Hello again! How have you been since I last updated? Okay! Well I can't hear you, so i'll just pretend you are doing fine! Or if you would like to tell me, tell me in a review or PM!

Does anyone have any ideas as to what is going to happen in this story? No? Well…

NEITHER DO I!

I'm just going with the flow. I have just noticed that I have really crappy autocorrect on my Microsoft word…very bad language skills. When i wrote 'Neither do I' it came up with a little green squiggly line underneath it. The correction was 'Neither do me'…XD. Orite, time for the disclaimer…who shall do it today? KONATA!

Konata: Shannon does not own Shugo Chara or its characters…nor does she own the video game…which she has not played, but I HAVE (has she? Who Knows?)! ^^

Kagami: You have no life…All you do is watch anime, play video games and read manga! THEN you copy my homework!

Konata: Oh…Kagamin *holds out notebook*, what's the square root of 676?

Kagami: Oh…that's twenty-si- HEY!

Me: On with the story! By the way, my fic will have Kairi and not Nagihiko -.- even though i like Nagihiko better…No Kuukai either T-T HE'S TOO OLD! NOT IN MIDDLE SCHOOL ANYMORE. I am also going to keep the uniform the same as the elementary one…I have no idea what the middle school girls uniforms look like.

---

It was Monday morning and Amu had woken up early. She had school today, and then had a guardian meeting after school. Then, of course, she had work. The guardians were an association at her school with only five members. The Kings chair, Hotori Tadase; The Queen's chair, Mashiro Rima; The Jack's chair, Sanjou Kairi; The Ace's chair, Yuiki Yaya and lastly; The Joker's chair, Hinamori Amu (Heh, Did you know that Humanoid comes up as a correction for Hinamori?). Each member had their own chara:

Tadase had Kiseki, A King chara with lilac hair and blue eyes. On his head was a crown, and he wore a cape.

Rima had KusuKusu, A Clown chara with golden hair and orange eyes. She wore an orange clown outfit and had green markings on her cheeks.

Kairi had Musashi, A Samurai chara with teal hair tied up and blue eyes, and he wore a green samurai outfit.

Yaya had Pepe, A baby chara. Her chara had brown pigtails, which was covered by an overly large rabbit-eared hat, and also had blue eyes. Pepe wore a baby suit and her outfit was completed by a pacifier.

Lastly, Amu had her chara's, Ran, Miki and Suu.

The guardians had once had other members, in elementary school. There was Souma Kuukai, with his sports chara, Daichi and Fujisaki Nadeshiko and her dancing chara, Temari. In elementary school Nadeshiko went to travel around the world to practice dancing, while Kuukai was a year older than the rest of the guardians and had graduated into middle school. Kuukai was Jack's chair again for two years in middle school before he graduated yet again, this was until Kairi graduated from elementary school, as he was two years younger than Amu. However, the guardians went Ace-less for a year, as Yaya was one year younger.

The supposed job of the guardians was to watch over the school, but that was merely a cover. The real job of the guardians was to defeat Easter, a company which sought the power of the 'Embryo', which was said to be able to grant wishes. Amu's special job was to cleanse warped version of children's 'hearts eggs', known as X-Eggs.

Basically Amu's life was 'School, Work, School, Cleanse Eggs, Work, School and then more work'.

Amu stared at herself in the mirror, eyeing her unkempt hair and her slightly ruffled pyjamas. She let out an exaggerated sigh and began to unbutton her shirt. At school she was still know as the 'cool and spicy' Hinamori Amu. It's not like she could help it, she just had trouble expressing herself, so it came out sounding cold. Only her close friends new how she really was, a blushing, babbling school girl. Her chara's expressed her desire to be different, to be outgoing, sporty, artistic or even to be a good cook. As Amu pulled on her jacket she began to cheer up slightly, if she went to school she would see Tadase, her crush, as he had been for over four years. On her first day at Seiyo elementary she had confessed to him, but he had rejected her. She still had not given up. One day she hoped he would like her back. Amu wandered back to her vanity table and pulled her hair brush out of her draw. She brushed her pink hair until it was silky and smooth, then fastened her signature 'X' clip into it. Liking to be different, Amu had made small changes to her uniform, adding some red fabric to the sleeve of her jacket and wearing a studded belt. She also favoured plaid leg warmers, which went from just below her knees to her black shoes. She gazed into the mirror, yet again, and happy with her appearance collected her egg pouch and walked downstairs for breakfast.

---

Amu sat at her desk, gazing out the window. Class had yet to begin and she was bored. Her homeroom teacher had a habit of being late. Amu was having a daydream:

_The view outside the window slowly faded away as her vision turned pink and blurry. She was walking through the haze and spotted the back of a blonde young man in a blue plaid cape and shorts._

_Tadase._

"_Tadase-kun!" she shouted._

_The figure ahead turned around and his face broke into a bright smile when he saw her. He began to run towards her in an exaggerated way, everything slowed down, sparkles in the air._

"_Hinamori-san!"_

This voice was coming from the _actual _Tadase. Not thinking Amu said to him:

"Yes, my prince?"

"Prince? I am not a Prince! I am a KING!" He shouted and began to laugh maniacally. This caused the whole class to go silent and stare at the laughing Tadase and the madly blushing Amu.

Amu sweat dropped.

"Eh…Tadase…calm down, please. Everyone is staring." Amu pleaded.

"And so they should be! They are in the presence of royalty!" He replied, before letting out another laugh.

"Okay! Everyone take their seats!" Amu's homeroom teacher, Nikaido Yuu, had finally entered the room.

"Do not tell me what to do, peasant!" Tadase bellowed.

Amu blushed even deeper and sunk into her chair. She honestly hoped Tadase would end his 'episode' soon. It did, fortunately, the little crown atop of Tadase's head vanished with a puff of smoke. Tadase blushed, realising his character had just changed in front of everyone.

"Uh…please excuse my behaviour, everyone."

---

"Hello, everyone. Are we ready to start today's meeting?" Tadase asked the other four guardians.

"Yes! Let's go everyone!" Cheered Yaya.

"Yes, I agree. There is much paper work to be done." Kairi calmly stated, adjusting his glasses.

"Yes, but can we make this quick…my mother is picking me up today" Added Rima.

Amu simply nodded. Her chara's were off somewhere with Kiseki. Another one of his Embryo meetings.

"Okay." Tadase flashed a cheerful smile, the one that made Amu blush.

"As you all know, the number of X-eggs appearing has been increasing. At first I was baffled, as Nikaido-sensei, Yukari and Utau are no longer members of Easter. Then Kairi gave me the information that after Yukari left a team of scientists began to create devices that drew out X-Eggs. Another man has also been hired, to seek out the X-Eggs and identify if it is the Embryo. The man's name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto"

At that name Amu thought her heart had stopped beating. It couldn't be. This must be some kind of joke.

It wasn't, of course.

---

I'M SORRY! I know this chapter was pretty crappy! It was longer atleast…Please be nice to the twelve year old girl and review ^^

I have a feeling I am going to go slightly hyper soon. I am drinking a can of coke and eating a cookie.

Tadase: Why do I seem like a maniac in your story?

Me: Because you are a maniac, in my opinion.

Amu: Tadase-kun is not a maniac!

Tadase: Yeah!

Me: Oh really? PRINCE!

Tadase: I AM A KING! NOT A PRINCE! *laughs*

Amu: *gasps* What have you done?!

Me: *shrugs shoulders* Proving a point.

Tsukasa: What point was that?

Miyuki: I believe it was that Tadase was a maniac.

Konata: Review!

*Laughter in background*

Amu: No Tadase! Not the vase!

Kyouya: That's 8 million yen.

(:


	4. The XEgg and Ikuto appear

Hello again!

Please, I beg of you, do not get frustrated with me. I am not usually a consistent person…Tell me if you get bored with my story! I want to know if it is crappy! Guess What! Ikuto will be in this chapter! and…

I AM IN LOVE WITH MOMORU MIYANO! He is sooooo awesome!

Okay, now that that is out of my system…DISCLAIMER! Take is away Kadaj!

Kadaj: If I do it will you tell me where mother is?

Me: Yes…*shifts eyes*

Kadaj: Okay! Shannon does not own Shugo Chara! Now…Where is mother I know you have her!

Me: Sorry, I lied! I have not the slightest clue where Jenova is!

Loz: You lied to us about mother! *sniffs*

Yazoo (fan girl squeals): Aw, Loz, Don't cry…

Loz: I'm not crying!

Me: Okay! Let's go! Ikouze!

---

Amu couldn't believe that that man was behind it all! Had he known who she was when he had harassed her, or was he just the biggest pervert who had ever lived? Of all the horrible, inconsiderate, lying, perverted…attractive…pig's of men, it had to be him? Kami-sama obviously did not like her very much.

_What have I done bloody wrong…maybe it was those things I said about Marlene to Rima…Shit! I can't fix it now!_

"Amu-chan! I can sense the presence of an X-Egg!" Warned Ran, floating close to her ear.

Amu was on her way to work, and all three of her chara's were looking towards the park, there eyes troubled.

"Okay, Ran, Chara-nari!" Amu shouted.

"Okay!"

"My heart, unlock!"

Ran was sealed inside her egg, merging herself with Amu. A bright light surrounded Amu as she could feel herself changing; her limbs were tingling, every inch of her surging with her would-be power. It was over as soon as it had begun. Amu now stood on the path in her character changed form: Amulet Heart. Her hair had somehow managed to tie itself up into a side pony like Ran's and was also wearing a visor with a heart clip. Around her neck was a long pink ribbon which was tied into a bow. She wore a filly pink tank top which showed off her stomach and a pink cheerleader skirt, which had frills and pleats, on the back of than was another pink ribbon similar to the one on her neck. On her feet were pink trainers and puffy pink leg warmers. At the tip of the 'V' of her shirt sat the Humpty Lock, the small golden lock that she was given when she joined the guardians, and she also had a frilly piece of fabric circling each arm.

She started running back the way she had come, her feet softly tapping on the footpath and Miki and Suu following dutifully behind her. Her feet knew where to go, as Ran was guiding her.

It wasn't long before she found the X-Egg she was looking for. It was hovering above the unconscious form of a young boy. The eerie aura it was giving off was growing stronger by the second and Amu knew she needed to cleanse it before it…Too late, it had hatched. The little black figure that had replaced the egg had a big red 'X' on its forehead and a barely distinguishable neck-tie. Behind it there was a small, hazy image of the boy, crying.

"My movie was rejected! I'm not good enough to be a director!" Amu could hear him saying.

"Do you like movies?" It said in it's high-pitched voice, right before it set off it's reserves of dark energy, which took the form of little video camera's.

---

Ikuto smirked from his position on the branch of a tree. This could be interesting, watching the little maid girl fight. He had to admit that she looked good in the skimpy clothing he always found her wearing. From beside him he could here Yoru muttering:

"Yeah! Get her!"

Ikuto let out a small smile at his chara's behaviour. He seemed just as interested in the fight as he did. He sniggered as Amu clumsily dodged one of the X-chara's attacks.

"I don't like movies! I don't like movies!"

"You are not always going to be accepted in life!" Amu shouted, "But you can't give up! You have to keep trying until you achieve your goals!"

The X-chara faltered at these words and Amu took the opportunity to cleanse the egg. She positioned her hands in front of the Humpty Lock, her thumbs and pointer fingers making the shape of a heart.

"Open Heart!" she cried.

Ikuto's eyes widened at the girl's ability, but then closed them because of the bright light that occurred once the egg was healed.

_Hm, Interesting._

He was beginning to think that this girl would be a lot more fun than expected.

---

The X-chara's image faded and changed to what the boy's true would-be self looked like: A black haired chara in a striped shirt and a red neck-tie, holding a megaphone. It thanked her and retreated back to the boy's soul. Pleased with her work today she smiled and released her character transformation. Then realising she was late for work began sprinting back in the direction she had come. Only, not realising that she was being followed.

---

Ikuto followed Amu as she ran away; he was planning on cutting her off before she would reach the exit of the park. She ended up taking a shortcut through the trees: All the better for him. She had turned and was catching her breath under the tree he was standing in.

She was leaning her hands on her thighs and her breathing was heavy and ragged. Her face was also flushed.

_Better take advantage of this moment_, Ikuto thought.

He sprang from the tree gracefully, landing quietly behind Amu. She hadn't heard him and was taken completely by surprise when he lurked up behind her.

"Fancy seeing you here, _Amu._" He said huskily in her ear.

She squealed and jumped up, spinning to face Ikuto.

"What are you doing here, pervert?" She asked coldly.

Ikuto smirked.

Amu looked at him suspiciously, not liking the glint in his eyes.

"Well? Aren't you going to answer me?"

"Now, now. That is not a very nice way to treat someone." He replied, slowly stepping forward.

Amu noticed this and was beginning to step backwards, when he stopped.

"Why do you back away?" He asked, still smirking.

_What is he playing at?_ Amu thought curiously.

"Because, you're a pervert." She muttered.

"I'm sorry? I don't think I heard you right?" He took another step forward, and Amu took another back.

"I said, because you're a pervert." Only slightly louder.

Amu could sense that Ikuto was getting enjoyment out of this somehow, as his smirk grew.

"Come again." He stepped forward, and Amu again stepped back, though this time it didn't work as well. She looked up, confused, to see that she had been backed into a tree. Then when she looked down again, Ikuto was there. He was leaning down, so he was at eye level with her. His blue eyes were hypnotising from this range.

"Pervert!" Amu shouted at Ikuto, flailing her arms around.

She had fallen into his trap, like a fly in a spider's web. He had her right where he wanted her. He had caught her arms and now held them above her head, only with one hand. She looked away, not liking the idea of having lost against him. Ikuto sighed, she wanted to be difficult. With his spare hand he grasped her chin and forced her face to face his. Amu gasped, not being prepared for his strength. He lowered his face towards hers, and Amu clenched her eyes shut. Was he going to kiss her? Amu was blushing profusely. She had her answer when he suddenly let go of her and burst into fits of laughter.

"You actually thought I was going to kiss you?" He asked once he had finished laughing.

Amu was still blushing and was staring at him dumbly when she once again remembered she was late for work.

"Crap! Marlene's going to kill me!" she said, and was getting ready to run off, when Ikuto stopped her.

In a rage Amu brought her hand up and slapped him across his left cheek. It made a loud noise. (SLAP! Onomatopoeia, eh?)

Ikuto made a '_humph' _noise and thought:

_Heh, this girl is going to be interesting._

---

This one was longer still! And it had Amuto in it! What did you think, Ikuto?

Ikuto: Crap! I didn't get to kiss her!

Amu: Yes! I didn't have to kiss him!

Ikuto: Oh, you wanted to.

Amu: I did not! *blushes*

Me: Orite, until next time!

Kiba: Review! Or i'll get Akamaru on you!

Me: Heheh…isn't Mamoru Miyano awesome…

Fan girls: Yes!

Kiba: I'M AWESOME TOO! I HAVE A DOG! WOOF!

Me: Yes, you're awesome too Kiba. Review~ Nya!


	5. Ikuto's Personal Maid

Once again, Hello!

This is chapter 5 of 'The Untitled Story'…most definitely the most I have ever written. I am quite happy at the moment, despite my gaping stomach…I am quite hungry and there is nothing to eat, with the exception of bread. My birthday is in 16 days, the 21st and I shall be officially 13…also I finish school in a week and four days, on a Thursday. It makes me ecstatic. Okay! Let's get on with it! DISCLAIMER!

Shikamaru: What a drag…*sighs* Shannon does not own Shugo Chara…

Sasuke: Definitely not. As if she has the brain cells.

Me: Don't be mean Sasuke! Who care what you think! You're an asshole! Can you believe what he said to Naruto? Best friend my ass. His level 2 thing is manky too! He has hands on his back that act as WINGS! WTF MAN?!?!

Sakura: Atleast she has more brain cells than Naruto…Hey! Don't say that about Sasuke!

Naruto: Sakura-chan…I'm plenty smart!

Rock Lee: Yeah!

Audience: Get on with it! (OMG! flash of Monty Python)

---

_Great! Thanks to him I was an hour late! When I see him again…_Amu thought.

"Girl! Are you listening to me! Go take some orders!" Marlene shouted, making Amu's ears hurt.

Amu stared blankly at Marlene and, seeing her angry glare, nodded slightly. She looked around the café, scanning for any unserved customers. The place was absolutely dead. No one ever came this late in the afternoon. Amu supposed that she could sit down for a moment or two…or until Marlene came back downstairs, from her office. Amu always wondered why the manager of a café needed an office. It was a complete mystery to her. Amu shuffled towards the table with the best view and threw herself down on a chair. Until then, Amu had not realised how exhausted she was. She allowed her eyes to flutter and soon she was on the verge of unconsciousness, her head leaning on the window. She did her the chime of the bell on the door but decided to pay it no mind. She did wish she had though.

"Excuse me, _Amu_. I would like to be served now"

Amu groaned and cracked open her eyes to the brightness of daylight. She knew that voice, and she didn't like it. Why was he here?

_He's definitely stalking me._

"What do you want? Go away." Amu managed to mumble through her tiredness.

"Heh…Fine, I'll do as you say for now." The tone of Ikuto's voice made it seem like he was up to something, which he most probably was.

Amu jolted upright in her seat. He was gone. She knew that he was here…somewhere, plotting something. Amu decided that she was going to find out what it was. She stood up and smoothed out her dress and tidied her hair, and listened. She could hear Marlene's voice from upstairs, it seemed high pitched and excited. Most probably making a deal to do with money or she was talking to a man. She had a new one every week, even though she knew that they were only after her money.

"Amu! Get up here!" Marlene's voice echoed down the stairs.

Grudgingly, Amu complied.

---

"What!?" Amu cried.

Ikuto smirked at Amu's reaction. He had offered Marlene quite a large amount of money to rent out the café until closing time, Amu waiting on him hand and foot. Clearly, Amu did not like this proposition. Though it didn't matter anyway, because Ikuto did. Amu's chara's floated in a row next to Amu, a defiant look on their faces.

"Amu-chan! You can't!" Ran cried.

"I won't let someone like that touch my Amu-chan" Growled Suu, with a demonic glow in her eyes.

Both of the girls turned to Miki. Who was caught staring at Ikuto's chara.

"Miki!"

"Hm? Oh! Well…He certainly is a pervert" Miki added quickly, saving herself, though Amu knew that Miki had found another guy she 'admired'.

Amu held her fist out in front of her determinedly.

"I refuse!" She told Marlene firmly.

"I will pay you double" Marlene threw back instantly.

"Okay!"

"Amu-chan!" Ran, Miki and Suu shouted simultaneously.

Amu sweat-dropped, "It was an offer I couldn't refuse"

Amu turned her head briefly to the side. She could see Ikuto smirk in satisfaction and triumph.

This was certainly not going to be a fun afternoon.

---

"Amu. Bring me some fish…and milk." Ikuto demanded.

It had occurred to Amu once or twice that Ikuto seemed to like fish a lot. He seemed rather _cat-like_. His chara was also a cat. She didn't even know he _had_ a chara.

"Whatever" She grumbled.

Amu stomped her way over to the kitchen window, told the cook to prepare some fish and a glass of milk and began to hum a tune while telling herself the whole time that the torture would be over soon.

"Hurry back now, _Amu_." Ikuto teased.

Amu was seething with frustration by the time the food was done. She carried an eerie aura with her as she carried Ikuto's order to his table. She practically dropped the plate and cup, spilling a little bit of milk.

"Naw, Amu. Don't be angry at me. Take a seat."

Amu glared at him, before turning to sit down.

"Uh-uh. Not there." Ikuto told her.

He took her wrist in his grasp and tugged sharply, pulling her onto his lap. He cradled her back and thighs gently and picked up a fork. Amu gasped and her face changed to red.

"This is n-not what I had in mind…" Amu stuttered.

Ikuto was hacking away at his fish with only a fork. He was determined not to let Amu go, and if he took hold of his knife she would surely escape his grip. He took one piece between his fingers and pressed them at Amu's lips.

"Open" He commanded.

Amu narrowed her eyes slightly, but took the offered fish. After all, she was getting paid double for this. She had to admit that it was very good.

"What is his name?" Amu asked.

"Yoru."

He took a mouthful of milk, and then said: "I bet you taste even better than the fish."

Amu began to blush even more deeply and began to struggle against his arms.

"I'm sure I don't" Amu denied.

"Let's find out, then"

He embedded his hand in her silky pink hair and slid his hand further up her leg. Amu shivered and pushed against him, trying to get away. He only tightened his grip on her and brought his mouth down to her neck. He kissed it lightly. Amu squeaked in protest. She could feel his smirk against her skin. He enjoyed tormenting her.

"Ikuto! What do you want from me?" She cried.

He opened his mouth and bit the skin at her shoulder blade. Amu winced. He licked the spot where he had bitten.

"I want you…to fall for me." He replied, loosening his grasp on her slightly.

This was enough for Amu to wriggle away and run out of the café, tears streaming down her cheeks.

_Why does he do this to me?_

---

Amu dialled Marlene's number on her phone.

"_Amu! Where are you?" _Marlene shouted when she picked up.

"I quit"

That was all she said before she hung up the phone.

"Amu-chan, will you be okay?" Miki asked.

Amu nodded. "He just shocked me a bit. I thought that he wouldn't do anything."

"Next time I see him he is dead!" Suu had her crazy look in her eye.

"Aha…calm down Suu." Ran begged.

"No! I will not let Amu-chan be violated!"

"She's not hurt though!" said Ran.

"She just said she was okay!" Miki added.

Her chara's began to bicker and Amu couldn't help but giggle.

"What?" All three asked.

_Maybe things are okay still…I always have Ran, Miki and Suu._

---

Ikuto was shocked at this girl's behaviour. No girl had ever rejected him before. He had practically told her that he was interested in her; he wouldn't have used those words though, and had pushed him away. Too bad this only made him more interested in her. If she had gone along with it he probably would have gotten bored and left her alone.

_Intriguing person…_

He would most definitely enjoy the next time he saw her. He would make her fall in love with him and then he would have his fun with her. That was his game plan. A two step plan…easy, he would have succeeded within the week.

_Let the games begin._

---

Heheh…I am still sucky at romance, neh? I think this chapter was longer…not sure though. It certainly had more Amuto in it ^^

In Naruto I just read that 'Kakashi Gaiden' thing. I thought it was so sad that I cried. Poor Obito! It was really sweet too! He gave Kakashi his eye!

Tell me what you all thought, okay?

Kiba: Do you have any ideas for Shannon's story?

Hinata: If you do tell her!

Shino: She greatly appreciates your opinion.

Ino: Review or i'll go all mind transfery on you!

Chouji: And i'll flatten you!

Kiba: Akamaru'll bite you!

Naruto: I'll Rasengan you!

Sasuke: I'll Chidori you!

Gaara: I'll sandify you!

Neji: I'll gentle fist you!

TenTen: I'll throw stuff at you!

Rock Lee: Then i'll unleash the power of youth and kick you in the face!

Me: Review…Unless you want to be 'Mind Transferred', flattened, bitten, Rasengan-ed, Chidori-ed, sandified, 'gentle fisted', have stuff thrown at you, or kicked in the face. Oh yeah, it is not brutal whatsoever! (:


	6. An Encounter At A Bench

Hello, my friends. I am sincerely sorry for my short absence. I have been busy lately, and not able to update. You see…it is my birthday on Sunday, and so on the weekend I had my birthday party. It was much fun. Although, I did have to clean the house and such, because my mum had work that morning. Then my mum took me to some garden places the next day. I went to a theme park yesterday…and I had to walk to school this morning. So yeah, no time whatsoever. Now my friend and I are writing a Vampire Knight songfic. It is awesome so far (:. I hope you enjoy this next chapter! DISCLAIMER!

Inuyasha: Shannon does not own Shugo Chara, or the Shikon Jewel.

Naraku: Of course she doesn't, I DO!

Inuyasha: *growls*

Kagome: Inuyasha…While we are here we are in truce.

Inuyasha: I don't care!

Kagome: SIT BOY!

---

Once or twice it might have occurred to Ikuto that his 'Easy Two Step Plan' might not work as well as he thought it would. He thought that Amu would be just like the other girls. Easy. Most would swoon over him after just seeing his face, others with just a little encouragement. Amu was special, that he knew. She was sweet, but fiery, strong, but vulnerable.

_She will fall in love with me, of that I am sure._ He thought.

Of course, once he had her he would cast her aside and find a new girl. If he didn't it would damage his reputation. He never really got attached to any girl in particular. No woman could tame him. He assumed Amu would be no exception. A toy, that was fun for a while, but soon he would tire of.

Ikuto was lying on the roof of his house, watching the clouds slowly drift by. Yoru floated above his feet, smiling contentedly. He always enjoyed these warm days, with a slight breeze. The light from the sun glinted off his Dumpty Key, making him think of the pink haired girl that was the owner of the Humpty Lock. The key and lock were a matching set and by Ikuto's calculations he could use that fact to his advantage. He could tell her some fake crap about how they were destined to be together, and then show the key as proof.

"Yoru, it's time to go."

"Ikuto…I thought you actually liked this one, nya." Yoru whined.

Ikuto averted his gaze from Yoru's, mumbling his denial. It was true that he did like her…a bit.

"Even if I did I couldn't date her. You know how Yamato is."

Yoru nodded. Yamato _was_ a womaniser. Yoru liked this girl though, and her chara even more. He had to make sure that Ikuto didn't hurt Amu; otherwise he wouldn't see Miki again. Even so, Yoru had the feeling that it might be Ikuto that fell for the girl instead of the other way around.

Ikuto stood up, looked at Yoru and said: "Yoru. Chara-nari."

---

Amu sat on the bench with a happy sigh. It was a beautiful day and she had some chocolate ice cream. It was quiet as well. No one was around and Ran, Miki and Suu had floated off to chase a butterfly. She finally had time to herself. Time which she would rather not use thinking about the perverted young man that seemed to appear wherever she went. Amu supposed that wishes didn't come true because she couldn't get him off her mind.

_He might end up getting _his _wish though._ Amu thought grudgingly, licking her ice cream.

"Can I have some?"

_Speak of the devil._

Before Amu was a transformed Ikuto. Blue ears nestled in his soft hair. His stomach shown beneath his short shirt, and arm guards up to his shoulders. On his right arm were three sharp claws and he wore long pants which were low cut. Extending from his shirt were two cape like pieces of fabric which rustled in the breeze. There was a silver cross on his chest and his tail hung with a twitch at the end of it.

"Huh?"

"Chocolate is my favourite." He sauntered towards where Amu was sitting and released his transformation.

He told Yoru to go find something to do and sat beside Amu, looking serene.

"Why do you stalk me? What if I don't want to see you?" Amu asked.

"First: Because it's fun. Second: Too Bad. Now…Give me some ice cream.

"No way!" Amu cried, defending the said ice cream, "Get your own"

"I would rather have yours." Ikuto pouted, putting on his hurt look.

Ikuto won this particular debate. He had snaked his arm around Amu's waist and whispered in her ear: "I will have to hand-cuff us together if you don't give me any."

Amu quickly agreed. Having her enemy attached to her was not the way to go. He smirked slightly and placed his hand over hers, leaning over Amu's lap to taste the prize he had won.

"Anyway…I came here to show you something." Ikuto told Amu, pulling the Dumpty Key out of his pocket.

Amu gasped slightly at the similarity between the lock and key. She had unclasped the Humpty Lock from around her neck and compared the two.

"Do you believe in destiny?" Ikuto asked.

"Not really." Amu fired back bluntly.

Ikuto couldn't help but feel disheartened. That was one of his best ideas.

_Special, indeed._

---

Yoru caught his breath at the sight before him. Ran, Miki and Suu were playing in the sunshine with a purple butterfly. The look of happiness on Miki's face was enough to brighten his day. Enough to overshadow the disappointment of disturbing the three girls.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Ran shouted.

Miki looked at the ground trying to cover her blush.

Yoru, always being incredibly honest, confessed that Ikuto had told him to go away because he wanted to talk to Amu.

"What!?" Suu yelled.

"Wait! He's not doing anything! Nya!"

"I will be the judge of that." Suu declared.

---

From their vantage point in a tree the four chara's could clearly see what was happening, even though they couldn't hear.

Amu's eyes were closed and Ikuto was gazing at her with a legitimate smile on his face. Amu's lips were moving and from her bright smile it was obvious she was talking about either her friends, family or chara's. Ikuto shifted into a different position on the bench and shuffled slightly closer to Amu, one hand steadying himself. He leant over her, his face coming increasingly closer to hers. His hair brushed against her cheeks and she opened her eyes slightly. She then opened them wide at the close proximity with Ikuto. She stuttered something to him, her face blushing madly. With his spare hand he brought a finger to her lips which clearly silenced her. Yoru knew that he was determined, but making an advance this early? Yoru looked beside him and could see that Suu's anger was rapidly rising. The only thing holding her back was Ran and Miki clinging to her arms. Bringing his attention back to the bench, Yoru saw that Ikuto had closed the remaining distance between him and Amu. His lips were upon hers and he had closed his eyes, even though hers were still wide open. Her hands were on his chest attempting to push him off her. Apparently, Suu had finally broken free as she was now floating away from the tree yelling "Stop!".

---

Ikuto looked up towards the aggravated Suu. He thought that Yoru would keep them away.

_Damn._

He jumped off the bench and stood a few steps away from the dazed Amu.

"Amu! X-Egg!"

Amu nodded and called for Suu to Chara-nari with her.

In a flash of light Amu's appearance had changed. Her hair was now in two pig-tails, with a cream and green headband. She wore an emerald green dress with puffy sleeves and an equally puffy frilled skirt. Over her dress was a cream apron decorated with bows and frills. On her hands were sort gloves and she wore green shoes and long white socks. Since the egg had not yet hatched it was easy to cleanse. Using 'Remake Honey', the egg was returned to its pure state and had flown off to find where it belonged.

Amu released her transformation and turned to find that Ikuto and Yoru were both gone. Slipped away like thieves. Amu could remember the tingling feeling there had been when his lips were on hers. She could still feel the sensation. She looked to the sky with a pained expression: A look of longing. Amu wondered if Ikuto felt the same…or if she had lost to him.

---

This was rather long, aye? I'm quite proud of its length. Forgive me if you didn't like it. I kind of felt like I was stalling it before…so I was happy when I had him kiss her. I count this as a milestone.

I hope everyone reviews! As a birthday present I suppose ^^

Koga: Review!

Sango: Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Me: YAY! 6 chapters! See you all in around a week!

Miroku: *Gropes Sango*

Sango: *Slaps Miroku*


	7. Author Note ':

Hello Everyone! It is Shannon, saying Merry Christmas! I would like to say sorry because I will not update this week, I have severe writers block! So I am going to gather my thoughts and hopefully come up with some super awesome chapter for you all! Lots of Amuto for you .o. ahaha! I know lots of people hate these Author Notes, myself included, but I thought it would be more courteous to atleast tell you that I _will _be continuing this story. If I just left it people might think that I have disappeared. I will spend some time reading, Fiona McIntosh, so I can get inspiration from her work and from other authors. Reading wonderful books just gets me going, all determined and such, to try and be as good as them. SO I AM NOT STEALING IDEAS! Just so you know, I am not a pirate (: arr. I recommend her books. I hope you are not annoyed with me! It will take me only a few days to read the three books I have lined up, so don't worry. Thanks for reading my story, I really appreciate it (this Story has been more successful than my last one). I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and a great New Year! I won't be home for that :'(.

See you next week!

Shannon, ox


	8. Take Out

My my! I'm such a terrible person! I am so sorry! I had meant to update but _nothing_ was inspiring. And I have just realised that I was meant to update in January….which it is now March. Quite a few things have happened since Christmas…I have started Year 9, for one. It is really time consuming having to go to school every day until 3, then going home and doing chores and then having to do mountains of homework and assignments! I am so busy lately…I shouldn't even be doing this now, 'cause I have a science assignment due on Tuesday (which I haven't even _started_), math homework for Monday and an English 'poetry meaning' assignment for, I think, Wednesday. My science thing is about scurvy…i actually chose scurvy 'cause I like pirates XD. But yeah, I woke up about fifteen minutes ago (7:50am) and finally got motivated…and I'll do my assignment after, maybe i'll force my mum to take my to buy Red Bull so I have heaps of energy. So here we go… (Omg, I forgot what my story was called) chapter ? of…???!

My God, I cannot believe I forgot the name of my story and what chapter it is up to!

DISCLAIMER!

L (I bought Death Note yesterday): Shannon does not own Shugo Chara.

Light: …

Misa: Shannon has just remembered that her story is called 'The Untitled Story'.

Shannon: Hooray for meee!

---

The clouds floated slowly across the never-ending sky, and Amu sighed. It had been two days since Ikuto had kissed her and she was not taking it well. She was jumpy and could swear that she was having hallucinations about the tall young man. In her hands she gripped then fresh green grass, and with a groan pulled out the short tufts. Seeing no rational way to get Ikuto out of her mind, or to stop feeling this way about him, she rolled onto her stomach her arms spread out wide. She then sobbed in defeat.

"Amu-Chan? Are you okay?" Tadase asked worriedly.

Amu's head snapped up to face the blonde 'prince', who along with another ten or so people, was staring at her.

"Oh! Yes, I am _perfectly_ fine! Don't worry about me!" Amu laughed somewhat awkwardly.

Tadase and the other guardians each made a disbelieving noise at the base of their throats.

"Okay…If you say so, Amu" Rima said, a suspicious tone to her voice.

"Amu-chi! Kuukai is coming over!" Yaya shouted.

That was the whole reason they were at the high school, to watch Kuukai play in the soccer semi-finals. Amu could tell that he had heard Yaya, as he was sweat-dropping.

Reaching them Kuukai greeted: "Hey, everyone!"

He grinned as everyone returned greetings and wished him luck, all except Amu, who was completely distracted by Ikuto invading her mind. Kuukai noticed her blushing face and took her hand to pull her into a bone crushing hug.

"Uwah! Kuukai!" She stuttered.

Kuukai laughed "Amu can be my cheerleader!"

"Huh?"

Kuukai lowered his voice and moved his lips close to her ear, "What? Don't you want to cheer for me?"

"Ah…It's not that!" She defended.

"Great! I always wanted my own cheerleader! It's even better that it's Amu!" He rejoiced, never letting going of Amu's waist.

A whistle was blown soon after, which was to show that the game was about to start.

"That's me…You better cheer for me"

"Ah-hah, I will"

"You better" Kuukai whispered in Amu's ear, making her blush.

He then kissed her cheek and ran off laughing, Amu beet red.

_What the hell is going on lately?!_

---

Ikuto watched events unfold at a distance, sitting on the roof of his school. He didn't like what he saw. That stupid energetic freshman was coming on to his toy. He would have to step up his game, if he was going to get Amu to like him…atleast more than Soccer Boy and Kiddie King.

_I can't believe he kissed her! That's my job!_

Ikuto grimaced; there were too many uncontrolled variables in his game. Either he eliminated them or changed the location of his sport.

_Heh…Kiddie King is too much fun to hassle, and if Soccer Boy mysteriously disappears we wouldn't win our soccer matches…so, i'll take option two._

"Ikuto…What are you thinking, nya?"

"Yoru…It's time to implement Plan TO." Ikuto stated coolly.

Yoru looked at Ikuto, startled. "So he's getting serious, nya" He muttered.

---

"Rima! I'm going to go get a drink" Amu shouted to her best friend.

She walked around the school oval to the school building, where she would find a drink fountain. She walked slowly, pondering what she was going to do about _three_ guys who were chasing after her…somewhat literally in Ikuto's case.

Amu, realising she was parched, smiled at the sight of the oasis (metaphorically) a short distance away.

---

"Ikuto! She's going inside the school! Nya!"

"Perfect" Ikuto smirked. "Let's go"

Ikuto stood up and used a character change to jump of the building, seeking out Amu.

He saw her walking briskly towards a drink fountain, and he once again smirked.

_This is perfect. Everything is in my favour._

He silently padded to a spot behind a wall where he could chara-nari, and he did so, Amu none-the-wiser.

"Amu" He said quietly from behind the wall.

Amu's head shot up at his voice. "Ikuto? Are you there?" She asked.

Ikuto made no move to reply.

Amu groaned. "What the hell! I'm imagining things again"

Ikuto silently laughed at this remark; for she hadn't actually imagined him all these times…he was doing it purposely.

Once Amu had finished her drink she began to walk back to the soccer match, which was in the direction that Ikuto was standing. As she came to the intersection of hallways Ikuto readied himself to pounce. First he saw her foot step past the wall, and as she took another step he launched himself at her. His left arm snaked around her waist, pinning her arms to her side, while his right arm went up so his hand could cover her mouth. Amu's cheeks quickly went red. He shuffled closer to her, liking the way the contours of her body felt against him.

"Now, now, Amu. Try not to make a noise. Promise me?" He whispered.

Amu nodded.

"Okay, good." He said as he took his hand away from her mouth.

_Heh…I bet it's the claws._

Using his free hand he unclasped the safety pin that held the unique piece of red fabric to the sleeve of her jacket. Dropping the safety pin, he skilfully tied the material around her mouth. This effectively removed her ability to talk, without hurting her.

"This will be a bit easier now…"

He could see a tear leaking out the corner of Amu's eye.

_I wonder where her chara's are._

_Ikuto, nya! I saw her chara's playing in the bushes with some others._

_And how would you know this?_

_Uh…I was looking for the perfect opportunity, nya!_

Ikuto knew that was a lie. Yoru was just as much of a stalker to Miki as he was to Amu. Turning his attention back to his weeping toy he pulled her closer, and kissed away her tear.

"Don't cry. I'm not going to hurt you"

Amu's eyes widened almost unnoticeably, but Ikuto was an expert at reading facial expressions, and masking his own. Ikuto bent his knees slightly to move his right arm to under Amu's knees, and adjusted his left to create a more comfortable hold on her.

"Let's go, shall we?"

Amu didn't respond, but breathed in sharply when he lifted her off the ground effortlessly. Ikuto smirked; this was finally going according to plan. He left the school through a fire exit and travelled the way an alley cat would, over walls, through trees and over houses. He looked down at his prize and saw that he eyes were squeezed shut, her head turned towards his chest.

---

_I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. What is he planning?_

That was the thing most prominently running through her mind and Ikuto picked her up and walked through the halls of the school. When he reached the edge of the school grounds he jumped over the fence and the adrenaline that Amu felt was staggering. Sure, she did things like that when character changed with Ran but it wasn't the same. He began to move faster now, and everything went by in a blur. She couldn't see where they were going even if she wanted to, which she did. She streaming colours were dizzying and she resorted so clenching her eyes closed and burrowing herself into Ikuto's chest. His smell was intoxicating; she inhaled his scent deeply, sighing at the pleasant aroma.

_He sure is unpredictable, I'll give him that._

After what she was sure had been atleast an hour, he slowed. She cracked open her eyes and saw a landscape alien to her. She was nowhere near her neighbourhood…It was atleast two hours walk from her house. She had driven through here with her parents before. In front of her was an apartment complex, which Ikuto walked towards and scaled it by jumping from balcony to balcony. He was about three quarters of the way up when he finally stopped and opened a sliding door to one of the apartments. Inside it was dark but she could make out three doors and one opening in the wall. Ikuto turned on a lamp and she could see that this was a living area.

"This is my new apartment; Easter was snooping around my old house"

He took her through one of the doorways, and turned on the light. It was his bedroom. He lightly placed her on the bed and released his chara-nari. The room was mostly comprised of dark colours, and the furniture was of good quality, she could see.

"So how are you, Amu?"

Amu glared at him for a reply.

"Oh, I suppose i should take that off…but I might make it a little more fun than just simply untying it."

He placed his knee on the edge of the bed and used it to propel himself over the top of Amu, so his knees were either side of her and his face hovered above hers.

Amu could feel her cheeks growing hot at this close proximity and willed them to stop, but they did not listen.

"Are you enjoying this?" He mumbled in her ear, he knew he was.

Amu vigorously shook her head.

"I think you are…It might be even more fun if we took that gag off. Or should I offer to take your coat and shoes?" He continued.

He placed one hand behind her neck and lifted her torso up, then moved her so her back was against the headboard. He knelt above her legs and lifted her coat off her shoulders, sliding it down her arms, and discarding it by throwing it on a chair in the corner of the room. He then shifted his weight and moved his arms behind him to pull off her shoes, which he threw on the floor.

"Let's get rid of this bothersome tie as well, don't you think?"

Amu was frozen in shock, her stomach fluttered and her heart felt like it was going to beat through her chest. She inhaled a quick breath of air as Ikuto allowed his hands to run up her sides then settle at her collar bone, holding on to her crimson tie.

"I can see the pulse in your neck." He said softly, after which he leant forward to lightly kiss the throbbing place on her neck.

Ikuto once again turned his gaze to her tie, and found that he could not untie it.

"Well, that's troublesome isn't it? Why don't we just try this?" He asked, but it was more of a rhetorical question.

He quickly chara-nari-ed with Yoru and used his claws to slice through the tough material. Then released it once the job was done.

If Amu had free use of her mouth right now, she would have gaped, her uniform was _expensive_.

"Okay, Now that you're comfortable…"

He gently placed her once again on her back beneath him, and he lowered his body so that they were lightly pressed together. He kissed her chin, and then gripped the red material that covered Amu's mouth with his teeth, which he tugged. Ikuto placed his hands on either side of Amu's head, his long fingers entangling in her hair. Her gag was ripping rather quickly and soon her mouth was released.

"There. Now you can talk to me."

'_Or not' _He added in his mind before his lips crashed down on hers. Amu moaned in protest as his tongue slid across her lower lip, and opportunity he used to slip his tongue into her mouth. She desperately tried to get away.

Once she had succeeded she stammered:

"And what do you call this?"

Ikuto smirked.

"I call it Plan 'Take Out'"

---

YAY! Super long chapter!

I hope you enjoyed it!

Near: Review!


	9. Like A Big Yellow Bus

Aren't I just such a s***head? D:  
Haven't updated in a _million_ years! Well, I updated one of my other Fanfictions today, and I felt really bad for not doing this one in nearly a year. I've been busy, you know?  
I'ma try my best to get back in the swing of things, ne? ^_^  
I don't know where I am going to go with this chapter, let's just hope I can wing it. I have a feeling this may be bumped up a rating. _  
Let's try and keep it from that.  
Here you go...

---

"Plan...Take Out?" Amu stuttered.  
"Exactly. After all, you're just so tasty, Amu." He smirked, and as if to prove his point, he leant forward to slowly slide his tongue up her cheek.  
"Get off, pervert!" She shouted, pushing her hands against his chest.  
"Hn. I don't think I will, _Amu_. I quite like it like this, don't you? Since you're visiting, we might as well enjoy ourselves!"  
"Screw you!"  
"Aw, come now. You should know that I can't resist..."  
He placed his hand under her skirt, at the very top of her thigh, fingers only slightly overlapping the rim of her underwear. With his other hand he began to slowly unbutton her shirt. To begin with, Amu was too dumbstruck to do anything but stare; but as he neared her breast, and began to languidly stroke her thigh, she began to flail her arms and legs, face a bright red.  
"Stop!" She screeched.  
"No."  
He moved himself so he was straddling her waist; her legs unusable, then unbuttoned the final two buttons of her shirt before capturing her two slim wrists and holding them above her head. With his spare hand, he trailed his fingers over her neck, moving further south with each passing second. She averted her gaze, her face still a rosy shade; half from embarrassment, the other half from shame.  
"Amu...won't you look at me? Tell me you don't find me desirable at all."  
Amu flicked her eyes to his face; his eyes were half-lidded.  
_Why must he be so good looking!? _Amu thought furiously.  
"I knew it. You do think I am attractive." He smirked at her, looking entirely smug.  
As soon as these words left his mouth, he dove towards her. His lips landed on her collarbone, while she could feel his hands on her hips. Both of them. He had let go of her hands, but she couldn't bring herself to move, oddly. His kisses felt good and his light touch on her skin just as much so. He brushed over her bra, and she unwillingly moaned quietly. Amu knew he had heard her when he smirked against her stomach.  
His fingers had reached the band of her skirt, and were fumbling with the zip; his lips on her skin all the while. Amu had practically resigned herself to this, but then the doorbell rang.  
Ikuto froze instantly.  
He resumed after a short while, hoping they had left, but it came again. This time with a voice:  
"Ikuto-kun! I know you're here!"  
"...Utau."  
He pushed himself off the bed, allowing Amu to get up. As soon as she did, she noticed a full length mirror leant against the nearby wall. In it was the reflection of a flushed girl covered in small red kiss marks. In very visible places.  
She hurriedly buttoned up her shirt, and pulled on her shoes. Forgetting her jacket, she ran in the direction that voices were coming from, knowing that the door would be there. She ducked under the arm that Ikuto was leaning on the doorframe, and passed by an obviously stunned blonde girl.

Amu ran into the town centre, hoping that the buses home were still running. She had reached the bus station when she heard a curious voice from behind her:  
"Amu-chan?"  
She whipped around, breathless from running this far. It was a girl she knew from school, Keiko. The girl's red eyes blinked innocently at her. Behind her was someone else she knew to be her boyfriend, Nagihiko.  
"Keiko-chan, Nagihiko-kun."  
"Are you okay?"  
"Of course! Never better" Amu lied, plastering an over-cheerful smiling on her face.  
Amu turned to look at the bus timetable, and was disheartened to see that the last bus had left not too long ago.  
"Did you need a lift home? My mum is about to come and get Nagi and I." She lifted a hand to run through her oddly coloured silver hair.  
"That would be great, thank you."

---

Amu arrived home hardly later than she was expected, and was only mildly interrogated on the journey there. They hadn't discovered anything, either way, which was how she wanted it. Ikuto had some strange affect on her, which almost left her paralysed. What was worse, though, is that she wanted him as much as he wanted her; but perhaps in a different way. She didn't want 'sex', but to be in love.  
What was happening with Ikuto was giving her that hope, though it was an illusion. He would have his way with her, then throw her away, she thought.  
She couldn't let him do that to her. She wouldn't. No matter how sweetened his words were, how good looking he was, or how good his kisses felt.  
She wanted a mutual relationship with someone that she loved. Not something entirely physical.  
What she was started to dread was this fluttering feeling that she got in her stomach every time she saw Ikuto. She didn't get it around anyone else; though she used to around Tadase. That was merely an elementary crush, however.  
Ikuto had hit her like a bus. A big _yellow_ bus.  
Had she fallen for him?  
If she had, she had fallen hard.

---

Sorry about it being insanely short, but I'll try and get something else out sometime. I didn't know what to write, but I hope it is decent-ish. xD  
I am having issues making this more 'innocent' than my other story, which is rated M. _  
This chapter I dedicate to KeikoHayasaka. ;D  
I know I said that this story wouldn't have Nagihiko, but I changed my mind. He's not a guardian, though. Let's say...he just goes to that school. xD  
Also, I am not sure why it matters what colour the bus was. Baha.  
Review with your thoughts, please!


End file.
